Sakura-Bell
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: En sus años como ninja, Naruto se había visto envuelto en un montón de complejas situaciones. Pero nada lo dejó más anonadado que la aparición de esa peculiar criatura, que estaba extrañamente relacionada con sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Hadas, magos, elfos? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué es lo que hacía en su mundo? Más importante aún, ¿cómo demonios la devolverían a su hogar?


_**Jueves - 13/04/2017 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

 _ **Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!**_

* * *

 **Sakura-Bell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto observó con expresión seria y pensativa al pequeño ser que descansaba sobre una almohada acolchonada de color azul marino, encima de su escritorio en el despacho del Hokage. Shikamaru estaba a su derecha y al otro lado del mueble de madera, frente a ellos, Sasuke y Sakura. Los tres con la misma expresión que el Hokage naranja, sumidos en el mutismo absoluto.

Teniendo suficiente de tanto silencio y retomando su papel como líder, Naruto carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes.

—Entonces…—comenzó sin quitar la mirada de donde la tenía en un principio—. Quiero escuchar la historia otra vez —exigió sutilmente, aunque más serio de lo normal; nadie lo cuestionó.

—Estaba entrenando a Sarada en el bosque cuando de repente al ambiente comenzó a sentirse diferente, muy extraño —fue Sakura quien habló—. Al parecer solo yo pude percatarme de ello por lo que envié a Sarada a casa de inmediato. No pasó mucho de su partida cuando Sasuke-kun apareció frente a mí.

—Con mi Rinnegan pude detectar una irregularidad en esa parte del bosque, así que decidí investigar rápidamente por mi cuenta —esta vez Sasuke tomó la palabra—. El ambiente se tornó cada vez más extraño, nunca había sentido ese tipo de energía. Un momento después se abrió lo que a mi parecer era un portal y de él emergió este… ser.

—La fuerza con la que salió expelida de allí la hizo chocar contra el suelo —continuó la señora Uchiha—. Se desmayó al instante. Nos apresuramos a tomarla y traerla aquí, pero antes debimos pasar por casa para no preocupar a Sarada. También la revisé y no presenta ninguna lesión, solo perdió la consciencia por el golpe.

—Hmm —murmuró Naruto con un asentimiento.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser? —se escuchó por primera vez a Shikamaru.

—Bueno —Naruto lentamente acercó un dedo al ser pequeño que dormitaba—. Es pequeña. Con orejas puntiagudas. Tiene alas —rozó suavemente las mismas con el índice—. Y un gran parecido con Sakura-chan.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar si no representa un peligro para nosotros. Tsk. Qué problemático.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shikamaru. Pero, ¿no es muy pequeña para siquiera poder hacer daño? —cuestionó Sakura acercándose para observar mejor, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

—No debemos confiarnos. No sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer o si tiene refuerzos a los que acudir cuando bajemos la guardia —Sasuke también se acercó junto a su esposa, dando su opinión.

Naruto no dejó de mover suavemente a la "pequeña Sakura" con alas desde la espalda con su dedo durante la conversación, aun así temía lastimarla ya que su mano parecía enorme comparada con ella que no medía más de veinte centímetros. Su cuerpo femenino estaba bien proporcionado a pesar de su tamaño. Vestía unas sandalias rosadas que se entrelazaban a mitad de sus pantorrillas, adornadas con lo que parecían pequeñas flores blancas en las cintas; un vestido rosa sujetado con una sola tira del lado izquierdo, ajustado hasta la cintura y que luego caía abultado hasta medio muslo, también adornado con esas flores bajo los pechos; tenía el cabello rosa en un moño alto con unos mechones más cortos a los lados del rostro y flequillo hacia la izquierda; por último, sus alas eran de color rosa claro brillante.

Todos prestaron atención cuando ésta se removió y cambió de lado, tomando el dedo de Naruto y acomodándose nuevamente como si fuera un bebé, ajena al escrutinio al que era sometida.

—O-oye —dijo el rubio con nerviosismo, intentando recuperar su dedo pero ella ponía resistencia, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba—. ¿Ayuda? —musitó con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro ante tan extraña situación.

Sin embargo, tanto jaleo consiguió que la pequeña se desprendiera del mundo de los sueños. Soltó finalmente el dedo que mantenía apresado como almohada y abrió lentamente sus párpados, dejando a la vista unos preciosos ojos como el jade.

Los ninjas se mantuvieron expectantes y en silencio, esperando por su reacción. Reacción que no hizo más que se replantearan si realmente algo tan pequeño y tierno podía hacer daño.

—Uwaaa —bostezó luego de sentarse, desperezándose con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza—. D-duele —se quejó en un murmullo, frotándose un lado de la cabeza; a pesar de su tamaño ellos podían oírla perfectamente.

Naruto acercó su rostro para llamar su atención antes de hablar, esperando que su tamaño no la asustara.

—Hola. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le mostró una sonrisa amigable característica de su persona.

—Eso creo… ¿Uh? —murmuró saliendo de su mundo, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos brillantes—. No estoy en casa, ¿verdad? —agregó mirando a los otros tres con detenimiento.

—Supongo que no. Estas en Konoha. Mi nombre es Naruto, soy el líder de la aldea. ¿Cómo te llamas? —continuó con el cuestionamiento.

—Diablos. Esposo se enfadará mucho —exclamó preocupada dando un salto, agitando sus delicadas alitas para mantenerse volando unos centímetros sobre el cojín—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No soy hostil. Mi nombre es Sakura, soy la princesa de las Hadas de la Primavera y no pertenezco a este mundo.

—Eres un hada. Kawaii —murmuró Sakura acercando su rostro a ella—. Nosotros tampoco somos hostiles, no te preocupes. Yo también me llamo Sakura y él es mi esposo Sasuke-kun. Él es Shikamaru —los señaló con el dedo.

—Lo sé, puedo reconocerlos. En mi mundo también hay unos como ustedes. Este es un universo paralelo al mío.

—¿Puedo suponer entonces que en tu universo somos pequeños como tú? —habló Shikamaru, acercándose también, curioso.

—No. En mi mundo habitan muchas especies diferentes. También utilizamos nuestra energía interior para crear magia, pero no todos pueden usarla de la misma manera y eso también nos diferencia unos de otros.

—Su magia debe ser el equivalente al chakra —razonó Sasuke, llamando la atención de la hada—. ¿Por qué terminaste aquí, de todos modos?

El rostro de la Sakura alada se tornó triste de repente.

—Yo… Estaba aburrida así que comencé a hurgar entre los pergaminos de mi esposo y por accidente activé un hechizo antiguo en uno de ellos. Un agujero negro me absorbió de repente, después perdí la consciencia —explicó con los ojos brillosos, se percataron que no tardaría en derramar las lágrimas—. Ahora me quedaré aquí para siempre —terminó dejándose caer en el cojín.

—Tranquila. Ya verás que tu esposo se dará cuenta y vendrá a buscarte. ¿Verdad? —la pregunta de Naruto en busca de apoyo sonó más a duda que a lo que pretendía en realidad.

—No lo hará. Él ya no me presta atención desde hace algún tiempo. Tal vez ya no me quiera —no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sollozar con dolor y angustia—. Y lo peor de todo es que ¡moriré aquí y nadie se dará cuenta de mi ausencia!

—No llores —intentó calmarla Sakura; con cuidado la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para que pudiera verla a los ojos—. No te preocupes, intentaremos devolverte a tu hogar —buscó la mirada de los demás para hacer válida su resolución.

—Definitivamente será problemático pero lo intentaremos —apoyó Shikamaru con una sonrisa de resignación.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —exclamó con alegría renovada, saltando y abrazando el rostro de la señora Uchiha, restregando la mejilla de esta con la suya.

Unas horas dos más tarde, la exótica hada rosada estaba sentada sobre el hombro de Naruto y con el estómago lleno gracias a Shikamaru que le proporcionó alimento cuando sus entrañas rugieron sonoramente, avergonzándola. Habían platicado acerca de su mundo; ella había respondido con lujo de detalles a cada una de las preguntas que ellos le formulaban, aunque nunca reveló el nombre de su esposo, solo lo llamaba de esa manera. Les reveló que Esposo era un elfo pero también el mago más poderoso de su mundo y que era tan alto como ellos, dejando rienda suelta a la parte perversa de la imaginación ante ese hecho pero ninguno comentó nada al respecto. También aprendió un poco sobre el mundo de los ninjas, saciando su curiosidad cuando le hablaron de ello, quedando fascinada.

Se encontraban debatiendo el cómo harían para regresarla a su hogar cuando Sasuke se levantó de golpe de su asiento, dejando su Rinnegan descubierto por el repentino movimiento brusco. Miró a través de la ventana, en dirección a la parte del bosque donde encontraron al hada rosa.

—¿Cariño? —miró confundida a su esposo, todos con la atención puesta en él.

—Esa sensación de nuevo —mencionó frunciendo las cejas—. Un portal como el de antes se abrirá en cualquier momento.

Se pusieron de pie ante ese anuncio y Naruto tomó el mando de la situación.

—Shikamaru, te dejo a cargo. Sasuke, Sakura-chan y yo iremos a ese lugar —ordenó, todos asintieron; desvió su atención hacia la hada en su hombro—. Vendrás con nosotros. Tal vez estén buscándote y si te ven no atacarán la aldea —ella asintió de acuerdo—. ¡Sujétate!

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó divertida y saltó de su hombro para acomodarse en su pecho, sujetándose de la correa que mantenía la capa Hokage en su lugar.

Sin más preámbulo los tres integrantes del legendario equipo siete saltaron por la ventana y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar al que Sasuke los guiaba.

Entraron en el claro de bosque, a las afueras de la muralla de Konoha, donde la señora Uchiha y su hija solían entrenar su fuerza monstruosa sin dañar las estructuras de la aldea. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo una fuerte ventisca en el centro generaba una energía extraña que provocaba unas cuantas chispas de electricidad y luego un agujero negro se abría, casi del tamaño de una puerta ovalada. Su pusieron alertas; la mini Sakura estaba expectante y ansiosa por reconocer a quien vendría a rescatarla, porque estaba segura de ello.

Un joven de no más de diecinueve años emergió del portal con un salto hacia el suelo, dando una vuelta en el mismo para luego pararse con las manos extendidas hacia adelante con las palmas en dirección a los ninjas. En ese momento unas extrañas raíces salieron del suelo a toda velocidad, apresándolos de sorpresa por todo el cuerpo sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. El sujeto estaba por hacer otro movimiento pero la voz de la mini Sakura lo detuvo a tiempo en su siguiente ataque.

—¡Esposo, detente! ¡No les hagas daño! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde el pecho de Naruto, donde los ojos del aludido se dirigieron.

—¿Esposo? —murmuraron Naruto y Sakura, aunque no les sorprendió mucho ya que el recién llegado claramente era el Sasuke de su mundo, con la diferencia que éste tenía las orejas puntiagudas y por supuesto una vestimenta diferente a las del mundo ninja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —habló a su pequeña esposa frunciendo las cejas, luego de eso una energía de color celeste con la forma de una soga atrapó gentilmente al hada rosa y la transportó con suavidad hacia su mano izquierda, donde ella quedó sentada con sus piernas colgando—. Sakura.

—¡Libéralos, ellos cuidaron de mí! —le exigió con enfado girando el rostro sin verlo, sorprendiéndolo por su rechazo; más le hizo caso luego de observar detenidamente a los ninjas.

—…—soltó un suspiro de resignación, volviendo toda su atención a su mujercita—: Tienes suerte de que haya podido transportarme al mismo universo que tú. No debes jugar con mis pergaminos mágicos, puedes hacerte daño —la reprendió mientras le tiraba de la mejilla como castigo.

—¡Suéltame, Esposo! Tampoco es como si te importara —alejó su mano de un manotazo, cruzándose de brazos mientras volaba lejos de él hacia el hombro de Naruto.

—¿Por qué te vas con ese tipo? ¿Me rechazas? —se alteró con el ceño muy fruncido, realmente molesto con su acción; ella giró el rostro ignorándolo infantilmente.

—Calmados, chicos. No discutan de esa manera. Están casados, ¿no? Sólo deben arreglar las cosas con calma —apaciguó el rubio al verse en medio de una pelea marital—. ¿Verdad, Sasuke, Sakura-chan?

—¡Ustedes no se metan! No es algo de su incumbencia.

—¡No les hables así! ¡Ellos cuidaron de mí, no como tú!

—¿A qué te refieres? Me preocupo por ti, eres mi esposa.

—Pues no lo parece. Me has estado ignorando últimamente —lo acusó con dolor e ira, el elfo se acercó a los ninjas quedando a dos metros de distancia.

—Claro que no. ¿Has armado este lío por eso? —se relajó visiblemente al entender los sentimientos que aquejaban a su mujer; suavizó su mirada antes de continuar—: Sólo he estado un poco ocupado, Sakura. No me olvido de ti. Nunca lo haría.

La señora Uchiha se sonrojó ante tal demostración de sentimientos. Los ninjas se dieron cuenta que ellos hablaban como si estuvieran solos en el lugar. Nadie más existía para la pareja en ese momento más que ellos mismos.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu esposa?

—Nada lo es —afirmó con convicción—. Pero tú sabes que tu pueblo no confía plenamente en mí como tu esposo. Tu padre me encargó unos asuntos y estoy intentando hacerlos lo más perfectamente posible para que me acepte. Si él lo hace, tu pueblo también lo hará. Quiero que vean que me esfuerzo por ser digno de ti, Sakura —terminó con voz dulce y una mirada cargada de amor hacia la mini Sakura.

—¡Esposo! —sollozó realmente conmovida la hada, sin contener sus lágrimas.

—Ah. Qué haré contigo —suspiró con una leve sonrisa—. El embarazo te pone sensible —sus ojos negros brillaron al decir eso; luego abrió los brazos en una invitación sin necesidad de palabras.

Los ninjas no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante esas palabras, ni siquiera Sasuke. La misma pregunta rondaba sus mentes: ¿cómo demonios sucedió? Ella es tan… y él es muy… Imposible, les gritaba su voz interior. Entonces la incógnita del momento se resolvió gracias a la Sakura pequeña.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó de emoción mientras saltaba del hombro del Hokage naranja, haciéndose de tamaño normal antes de llegar a los brazos de su amado que la atrapó gustoso en el aire.

Ella podía cambiar de tamaño. Ahora podían percatarse del leve abultamiento en su abdomen, signo de un embarazo en sus primeros meses.

El elfo depositó suavemente a su esposa en el suelo para después girarse a los espectadores olvidados. La hada agitó sus alas y se elevó un poco del suelo, no estaba muy acostumbrada a la superficie firme bajo sus pies.

—Lamento las molestias causadas —pronunció agachando un poco la cabeza, tomando la mano de su Sakura—. Y gracias por cuidar de mi inquieta esposa.

—A-ah. Descuiden. Me alegra que todo se resolviera sin destruir la aldea —habló Naruto con unas gotas de sudor de nerviosismo en la cara.

Era la situación más extraña que había vivido hasta ese momento en toda su vida; los Uchiha también compartían ese pensamiento. Una pelea marital entre seres mágicos. Shikamaru lo encontraría realmente problemático.

—No soy inquieta —se quejó ofendida.

—¿Por qué aleteas tan rápido entonces? Eres un hada, no un colibrí —le tiró una mejilla para molestarla.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Volvamos a casa, Esposo! Tengo mucha hambre —mostró una sonrisa en su rostro antes de girarse a ver a las maravillosas personas que había conocido por accidente—. ¡Gracias por todo!

En un parpadeo volvió a ser tan pequeña como antes y se sentó en la cabeza de su elfo, agitando su mano en despedida mientras él abría el portal con su magia.

—¡Adiós!

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de verlos cruzar el agujero oscuro, desapareciendo dentro de él para después cerrarse sin dejar ningún rastro de su paso por el mundo ninja.

Una brisa removió los cabellos y ropas de los héroes shinobi. El silencio reinó durante un momento.

—Qué agradables sujetos —se rió el Hokage rascándose la nuca.

—Aa —Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que llegaran allí.

Típico de él, pensó su esposa con una sonrisa al tiempo que entrelazaba sus brazos tras la espalda. Ellos eran tan extraños como esos seres, a su manera por supuesto.

—Regresemos nosotros también —finalizó la señora Uchiha, concluyendo la tan peculiar situación que habían vivido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido. Nos leemos en mis otras historias!

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 12/05/17-**


End file.
